Alguien más
by lauz9
Summary: Sus sonrisas pudieron ser mías y su vida pudo compartirla conmigo, sin embargo, el destino escribió algo diferente para nosotros. Alguien más hizo lo que yo no pude, alguien más la hizo feliz y ese alguien es y será, el único dueño de su corazón. [One-Shot Sr. Mellark] [Reto Encadenado]


**Alguien más**

Summary: Sus sonrisas pudieron ser mías y su vida pudo compartirla conmigo, sin embargo, el destino escribió algo diferente para nosotros. Alguien más hizo lo que yo no pude, alguien más la hizo feliz y ese alguien es y será, el único dueño de su corazón. [One-Shot Sr. Mellark] [Reto Encadenado]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, el concepto proviene de la mente de Alphabetta como un reto hacía mi persona xD Espero que les guste. Saludos!... :)<p>

.

**Alguien más**

.

**Carum Mellark (Sr. Mellark) -**

Levanto la cortina de metal con fuerza intentando hacer el menor ruido posible aunque sinceramente, eso es imposible.

Hace años que mandé instalarla para proteger el único patrimonio que puedo dejarle a mi familia y por el que generaciones de los míos trabajaron sin descanso para poder edificar.

Es curioso cómo un poco de pan puede cambiar una vida. Mis abuelos fueron los primeros en pensar en una forma de subsistir después de los días oscuros. Ellos no formaron parte de nada relacionado con la rebelión que hizo que todo empeorará y en compensación, se les permitió comenzar con su pequeño sueño que aún hoy en día está en pie como a ellos les hubiera gustado.

El pasar el aprendizaje de hornear pan de padres a hijos es algo que mi propio padre siempre me inculcó, porque así fue como mi abuelo lo educó y es lo que he intentado hacer desde entonces con mis propios hijos.

Peeta entra por la puerta que da a la cocina aún con su ropa de dormir, su trabajo consiste en limpiar ya que aún es muy pequeño para ayudar con cosas más complejas como cargar costales o sacar los panes del horno, y aunque él se empeñe, solo le dejamos vigilar los panes y cargar algunos ingredientes de forma esporádica que no son tan pesados ya que apenas tiene 12 años.

– Buenos días, papá. – saluda como todas las mañanas mientras saca del armario la escoba y el recogedor. La panadería es un lugar que tiene que permanecer higiénico y aunque aparentemente es un establecimiento pequeño, siempre hay mucho trabajo.

– ¿Dormiste bien, Peeta?

– Si, muy bien. Gracias papá– responde con una sonrisa amplia y que al escuchar la palabra "papá" saliendo de su boda, me hace feliz de ser bendecido por tener una familia.

Yo no había planeado casarme y menos tener hijos. En ese tiempo, cuando era mucho más joven, no tenía intenciones de hacerme de una familia, había perdido a la mujer que veía como la única compañera de mi vida y sin embargo, a pesar de mi desolación, el destino tenía trazado algo diferente para nosotros.

Mi esposa entra por la misma puerta que minutos atrás mi hijo más pequeño había usado, sostiene una bandeja grande que posiblemente usará para colocar la primera tanda de bollos de esta mañana. Me dedica una sonrisa cansada y mira al pequeño rubio que barre con dedicación por debajo de las estanterías. Es entonces, que al verla, recuerdo cómo fue que acabé casándome con ella.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, la que siempre me escuchó, me aconsejó y quiso consolarme cuando perdí a Henna. Para nosotros nunca fue un secreto que ella sentía algo por mí, pero yo nunca pude corresponderle como hubiera querido, estaba enamorado de alguien más y ella parecía aceptarlo. Cuando mi corazón quedó hecho trizas al saber que Henna jamás sería para mí, ella, mi amiga, solo pidiéndome que intentara quererla, aceptó desposarme para ayudarme a olvidar.

Durante algún tiempo hice mi mayor esfuerzo, quise quererla porque ella lo merecía y sin embargo, no pasó. No podía quererla de esa forma que ella me pedía y nos resignamos a vivir como simples compañeros de alcoba. Pero, después de mucho tiempo de su insistencia, accedí a tener algunos hijos con ella ya que aunque siempre desee ser padre, quería devolverle un poco de todo lo que ella me había obsequiado.

Una punzada de dolor se cuela en mis sentidos cuando ella frunce su ceño con dolor y tristeza para después ignorar al pequeño que se queda con la mano alzada queriendo saludarla.

Nunca pude amarla y aunque ella siempre supo la verdad, no dejo de sentirme culpable por robarle su vida y hacer que me la entregara sabiendo que no habría amor.

Peeta termina en silencio un poco cabizbajo. – Voy a cambiarme. – dice mi hijo antes de subir a su habitación, y cuando lo hace, veo todo lo bueno que hay de mi esposa y de mí en un mismo individuo. Sonrió, porque de todo lo que puedo arrepentirme en esta vida tenerlo a él y a sus hermanos es algo de lo que jamás me retractaré.

– ¿Acompañarás a Peeta? – pregunta mi esposa rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había instaurado sin que me diera cuenta.

– Si, lo llevaré al colegio y pasaré al mercado por algo de fruta. – Respondo y ella asiente restándole importancia – ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó acercándome a ella que solo niega con la cabeza reanudando su labor con la bandeja de bollos. Y es al salir que logro escuchar "algo que no puedes darme" saliendo de sus labios. Soy un cobarde.

El camino al colegio resulta bastante tedioso después de que yo mismo hice este mismo recorrido durante mis años de instrucción. Mis hijos mayores ya no necesitan de mí para que los acompañe y en cambio, Peeta siempre parece estar feliz cuando lo hago.

Hablamos mucho, Peeta siempre tiene cosas que contarme y yo siempre estoy encantado de que quiera hacerlo. Cuando nos damos cuenta, estamos en la puerta del colegio sin poder evitarlo, pero cuando estoy a punto de despedirme, Peeta se tensa y sé que la ha visto.

La pequeña niña está menos delgada de lo que recuerdo desde la última vez que la vi. Su rostro es triste y su mirada esta algo ausente. No es para menos después de lo que ha vivido.

Sigo la mirada de mi hijo, quien sin inmutarse, la observa de esa manera que tan bien conozco porque yo mismo vi así a una persona hace ya tanto tiempo. Esa niña con piel aceitunada y ojos grises, se ha robado el corazón de mi hijo como una vez su madre, se robó el mío.

Henna Everdeen, que en aquel entonces era mi vecina y sin temor a equivocarme o exagerar, era la niña más hermosa del mundo. Su rostro angelical y delicado, estaba enmarcado por una larga y sedosa cabellera rubia. Sus ojos eran de un azul precioso y aunque esos eran los rasgos característicos de la zona en la que vivíamos, no había ninguna como Henna Root, como era su nombre cuando yo la conocí.

Su padre, el señor Root era dueño de la boticaria del distrito. Un hombre recio, estricto y realmente dedicado a su profesión. Nuestras familias eran similares, mi padre poseía la panadería y el suyo la boticaria. Siendo vecinos por vivir en la zona de comerciantes, nos hicimos amigos de juegos, de aventuras y más tarde cuando crecimos nos hicimos inseparables.

El tiempo pasó volando y aquellas tardes jugando y conversando mientras compartíamos un poco de pan o ella me hablaba de lo maravillosas que le parecían las plantas, ahora me parecen tan lejanas que tengo que hacer el esfuerzo por no olvidarlas porque son lo único que me queda para atesorar.

Desde entonces la amé y aún hoy, contra mi voluntad, lo sigo haciendo.

Peeta se encoge de hombros y casi puedo sentir su impotencia al saber que nada puede hacer para ayudarla. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó y el me observa confundido porque quizás no se ha dado cuenta que lo entiendo en más sentidos de los que cree. – No importa, hijo. Que tengas un buen día. Te veo más tarde en casa. – digo y el asiente en respuesta entrando al colegio.

Camino en dirección al mercado. Le dije a mi esposa que necesitaba algo de fruta pero la verdad, solo necesitaba respirar y caminar porque en mañanas como hoy, cuando veo sus ojos tristes me siento asfixiado por no poder corresponderle y hacerla tan infeliz.

Perdido entre mis recuerdos, equivoco mi camino y sin darme cuenta entro a ese callejón que da directo a la antigua boticaria haciendo que no pueda evitar recordar cuando todo pasó:

.

"_Tienes que ser valiente" me repito a mí mismo por doceava vez en mi cabeza. – Vamos, Carum es hoy o nunca – digo aunque sé que nadie puede escucharme. _

_Henna se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y yo, no podía estar más enamorado. Salíamos a pasear a menudo, todos decían que éramos más que amigos y yo, moría porque eso fuera realidad. _

_Le di muchas vueltas al asunto, quería que todo fuera perfecto y siempre esperé el momento indicado, ese momento mágico dónde pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos. Hoy era el día, tenía que serlo._

_Llevaba mi mejor ropa, tenía pensado invitarla a pasear y entonces le compraría unas flores, las que ella quisiera. Ahí, lejos de las miradas que me hicieran sentir incómodo le diría lo que sentía por ella._

_Caminé nervioso, nunca había sentido tanta incertidumbre y ansiedad. Ella era todo lo que yo quería y solo quería hacerla feliz, sin embargo, cuando di vuelta en ese callejón que daba al lugar dónde se encontraba el negocio de su familia la vi…y lo vi a él._

_Alto, fornido, con ojos grises y cabello castaño - La Veta, no podía provenir de otro lugar - Estaba muy cerca de ella y le sonreía. Era algo normal, Henna era una chica preciosa y todos giraban hacía su dirección cuando ella entraba en una habitación pero, eso no era lo que me preocupaba._

_Henna lo miraba de una forma diferente, una forma en la que nunca me había visto a mí._

_Me acerqué sigiloso pero siempre he sido algo torpe y una rama me delató en el acto. Ambos giraron hacía mi dirección y no supe que hacer. _

– _Hola – fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir._

_Henna sonrió, me sonrió a mí pero no era igual y se acercó – Carum, es bueno verte. Ven te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano arrastrándome hacia dónde se encontraba aquel chico. _

_Él solo nos observaba atento a nuestros movimientos y no pudo pasar desapercibido para él nuestras manos entrelazadas._

– _Carum quiero presentarte a Aspen Everdeen – me presenta mientras yo extendí mi mano de forma automática con cortesía sin saber que me odiaría por hacerlo al escuchar sus siguientes palabras – Aspen, él es mi mejor amigo. – soltó al tiempo que él estrechaba mi mano._

_Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo…. No podía ser verdad. _

– _Un gusto conocerte, Carum. – Dice pero no estoy muy seguro de estar escuchando con claridad –¿Eres hijo de los Mellark, cierto?_

_Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo…. _

– _Carum, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Henna apretando mi mano y solo así recuerdo que esto es real porque ella está aquí conmigo_

– _Sí, soy el hijo… soy un Mellark – respondo. _

– _Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte. Le intercambio ardillas a tu padre por algo de pan, algunas veces cuando no estoy en las minas._

– _Aspen es cazador – interviene Henna y la verdad, lo que a él se dedique no me importa – pero Aspen es algo torpe. Hoy vino porque otra vez se lastimó limpiando otra presa. – complementa y al verlos, ver cómo se miran, duele. _

_Parece que no existe nadie más, solo ellos. El mundo puede caerse a pedazos a su alrededor y ellos ni siquiera lo notarían. Siento que sobro, que no debo estar aquí pero lucho contra tal sentimiento porque tiene que estar equivocado._

– _Soy más torpe de lo que creí – complemente Aspen mostrando el vendaje bien elaborado que Henna ha realizado. – Tengo que irme, mi padre necesita mi ayuda todavía – nos informa pero en lugar de irse hace algo extraño. _

_Se acerca a Henna con cuidado y cuando está a pocos centímetros de su rostro la besa en la mejilla de forma pausada y veneración – Te veré está tarde. – dice y realmente no es una pregunta, sino una promesa._

_Ella asiente en respuesta y él se aleja con paso decidido. Un silenció se instala entre nosotros. _

– _¿Qué te parece Aspen? – me pregunta después de unos minutos y parece nerviosa._

– _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – pregunto en respuesta. _

– _Bueno, eres mi mejor amigo y me gusta saber tu opinión. _

– _No sé. – digo encogiéndome de hombros al volver a escuchar esas palabras que se clavan en mi pecho._

– _Vamos, dime lo que sea, aceptaré cualquier crítica que venga solo de ti. _

– _No sé qué decirte en verdad, Henna. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – vuelvo a preguntar._

_Ella suspira y nunca ningún suspiro me ha parecido más hermoso. Mueve sus manos de manera nerviosa, ella hace eso con regularidad y sé que va a decirme algo que tiene miedo de confesar. _

– _Puedes decirme lo que sea – le recuerdo como el buen amigo que siempre he sido sin saber que yo mismo estaba pidiendo las palabras que me sepultarían en el camino. _

– _Bueno, él, Aspen… es mi novio. – Dice, y una capa casi imperceptible de sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – Estoy enamorada, Carum., tonta y profundamente enamorada. _

_._

Aquel día, después de su confesión, supe que la había perdido.

Aspen era todo lo que yo no pude ser para ella. Era atento, respetuoso y aunque lo odiaba por haberse llevado su corazón le estaba agradecido que la hiciera feliz.

Aquel día no fue la última vez que los vi juntos. Aspen iba con regularidad a la boticaria y para mi desfortunio, también lo veía algunas veces conversando con mi padre después de algún intercambio.

Me alejé, me alejé de ellos lo más que pude porque verla con él era como sentir una flecha en mi corazón; una flecha que poco a poco se iba clavando más profundo hasta que llegado el momento, terminaría por romperlo. Y así lo hizo.

Las calles del Distrito lucen tristes y desoladas aunque ya pasó un año del accidente. Cuando ocurrió, me encontraba trabajando en un pastel de cumpleaños, pero el estruendo hizo que todas las mesas y vidrios vibraran. Se dice que las alarmas están ahí para avisarnos de una catástrofe como aquella, pero es mentira, los gritos y el llanto son la verdadera alarma para la desgracia.

Corrí a ver que sucedía para ver si podía ayudar, pero cuando llegué era muy tarde. Había un tumulto de personas congregadas a una distancia prudente a la entrada de las minas, la cual, era custodiada por los agentes de la paz que negaban el acceso mientras trabajadores intentaban sacar a algunos sobrevivientes del siniestro.

Niños lloraban sobre las faldas de sus madres ya que probablemente se habían quedado sin padre y esas mujeres a su vez, porque se había quedado sin esposo. Había demasiadas personas, el accidente había sido muy fuerte y como broma del destino, entre todas ellas, estaba Henna.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, la última vez fue cuando se despidió de mí y esas palabras jamás las olvidaré:

.

– _Carum, soy yo, Henna. – escuché del otro lado de mi ventana y al abrirla, su rostro hermoso y preocupado me sonrió._

– _¿Qué sucede? – pregunte alarmado._

– _Tenía que venir a despedirme de ti._

– _¿A despedirte?, ¿Por qué? – no podía entenderlo. _

– _Me voy Carum, ve voy con Aspen, nos amamos y mi padre nos negó su bendición para casarnos. No tenemos otra opción más que irnos._

– _Siempre hay opción, Henna. – Repliqué alarmado – No te vayas, por favor... – pedí. _

– _No puedo, Carum. Y si de algo me arrepiento es que me voy a alejar de ti – dice y sé por su mirada que sus palabras son ciertas. _

_El tiempo se detuvo y por un momento sentí que éramos niños otra vez. Otra vez me la imagine a mi lado, abrazándome o jugando porque al menos está sería una última vez que la sentiría solo mía. _

– _Carum, voy a extrañarte mucho y quería que lo supieras._

– _También te extrañaré, pero… aún podemos ser amigos. – intento decir como la única solución posible a todo esto que está sucediendo._

_Ella sonríe pero es una sonrisa llena de tristeza – Siempre intentas ver lo bueno, Carum, pero sabes que eso no es posible, ya no seré más como tú y lo sabes. – Lo sé, pienso. Con esa decisión, estaba no solo abandonando a su familia, sino también todo lo que era. _

_Entonces se acercó a mí tomando mi rostro con cautela y cerrando mis ojos, fui capaz de sentir todo lo que ella quería transmitir al besar mi frente con ternura._

– _Adiós, Carum. – susurró en mi oído y cuando abrí los ojos ella se había ido. _

_._

Las cosas sucedieron tal y como ella lo predijo.

Después de que Henna huyó con Aspen fue como si jamás hubiera existido. Su padre no quería saber de ella, ni sus amigas y en realidad, solo yo quería tener noticias suyas.

Un tiempo después me enteré que Aspen hizo lo correcto y la convirtió en su esposa, me dijeron que lucía feliz y eso era mi único consuelo. Me dolió su abandono pero si ella era feliz con su decisión, no tenía otra cosa más que aceptarlo.

Por mi parte, formé mi familia en un intento por olvidarla, con ayuda de quién después de que Henna se fuera se hizo mi mejor amiga, no me arrepiento de eso más solo de no haber podido amarla.

El día en que la mina explotó marcó la vida de muchas personas y la de Henna fue una de ellas.

Su llanto no podía detenerse, personas intentaban socorrerla pero ella no paraba de intentar acercarse a la entrada de las minas llena de desesperación. Recuerdo que un agente de la paz la empujó con fuerza y cayó sobre el suelo.

Quise acercarme a ayudarla, abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara en mi pecho, pero sabía que ese no era más mi lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que no formaba parte de su vida y no tenía derecho a querer ingresar en ella una vez más.

El trabajo en la panadería me ha mantenido cuerdo, antes, durante y después del accidente. Mantenerme ocupado con las labores la ha mantenido lejos de mi mente pero para mi desgracia, no lejos de mi corazón.

Mi hijo menor, hace algunas horas a regresado y como siempre, se muestra dispuesto a ayudarme con el trabajo que le deje realizar. Mis hijos mayores, en cambio, ya no necesitan que les indique su labor, ellos saben su trabajo de memoria pues conforme han ido creciendo han aceptado nuestra forma de vida.

Personas entran, salen, piden, compran y otras solamente observan nuestro trabajo durante el día. La hora que espero al fin llega, es en ese momento que veo un fantasma, un espejismo que mi mente ha inventado haciéndolo aparecer como una mala pasada a mi corazón:

Hay una niña rubia, de pie frente al cristal que muestra los pasteles y el pan que se ha elaborado el día de hoy. Ella los mira con veneración y amor. La veo decirle algunas palabras a alguien que está junto a ella y cuando se acerca, es la niña de piel aceitunada y de ojos grises a quien identifico. Son sus hijas, las hijas de Aspen y Henna.

Pienso en Henna, en su mirada, en sus ojos y en esas sonrisas que pudieron ser mías. Pienso en su vida, la cual, pudo haber compartido conmigo pero en cambio, el destino escribió algo diferente para nosotros. Alguien más hizo lo que yo no pude, alguien más la hizo feliz y ese alguien es y será, el único dueño de su corazón.

La pequeña le dice algo y la mayor niega con la cabeza en respuesta encogiéndose de hombros para después alejarse un poco desapareciendo de mi vista, en cambio, la pequeña sigue de pie observando los pasteles como todos los días que pasan por el lugar.

Ella es igual a Henna, su mismo rostro, sus mismos ojos y su misma sonrisa. Es una niña hermosa y angelical. Mi subconsciente me traiciona y no puedo evitar pensar que ella pudo ser mi hija, nuestra hija, una hija de Henna conmigo pero la realidad fue y es muy diferente.

Tomo aquella bolsa que he querido darle desde hace mucho tiempo y me acerco a la niña que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. – ¿Te gustan los pasteles? – preguntó sorprendiéndola.

La pequeña se sonroja porque sabe que ha sido pillada – Si… son bonitos – susurra bajando la mirada.

– Sabes, estos que tengo aquí ya están vendidos.

– Lo sé, deben de ser muy costosos porque son hermosos – apunta y mueve sus manos de manera nerviosa como lo hace su madre.

– Deberías de ver los que hace mi hijo más pequeño, está aprendiendo pero la decoración se le da muy bien.

– Deben de ser muy bonitos también. – susurra de nuevo y parece incómoda, no quiero que se sienta incómoda.

– ¿Has probado las galletas? – pregunto y ella levanta la mirada emocionada.

– ¡Sí! Una vez Katniss me trajo unas por mi cumpleaños. – suelta emocionada.

– ¿Te gustaría una?

– Si… digo no, no lo haga, no es necesario, yo… ya me iba – dice la pequeña alarmada y claramente apenada.

Sonrió porque Henna era igual, a ella no le gustaba que otras personas hicieran cosas por ella o que le dieran cosas de nada a menos que le permitieran compartirlas.

– Toma – digo entregándole una pequeña bolsa de papel. Ella no la toma – por favor – pido y ella por fin la toma con algo de temor.

– ¿Qué es?

– Ábrelo. – le indico y ella así lo hace.

Desdobla la parte de arriba y con cuidado, como si pudiera romper la envoltura ve su contenido. Una sonrisa amplia aparece en su boca, una de esas sonrisas como las de Henna y yo sonrió igual porque he sido testigo de ella, pero de pronto algo cambia.

La niña levanta su mirada. – Son muchas galletas – dice extendiéndome la bolsa de vuelta.

– Son solo tres. – explicó pero ella no se inmuta.

– Son muchas galletas. – vuelve a repetir la pequeña y parece que no podré convencerla.

A lo lejos observo a su hermana que nos mira debatiéndose entre acercarse o esperar. La he observado algunas veces, es tan parecida a Aspen que no hay duda que es su hija. Fuerte, aventurera, pura de corazón y sobretodo protectora, las mismas características que podía identificar en Aspen están en su hija y en parte me alegró que eso sea así.

Regresó mi vista a la pequeña frente a mí que sigue extendiéndome la bolsa de galletas.

– Consérvalas – le pido y antes de que me replique una vez más le explico. – una es para ti, otra es para tu hermana y la última… dásela a tu madre.

La pequeña parece meditarlo un poco. Posiblemente aún crea que es muy generoso de mi parte, pero al decirle que no son todas para ella baja la bolsa y la aprieta contra su pecho.

– Gracias, Sr. Mellark. – me dice de forma educada y con una sonrisa amplia que hace enorgullecerme de una niña que en otra vida, pudo ser mi hija.

La observo caminar hacia su hermana extendiéndole la bolsa de papel mostrándole las galletas, cuando la alcanza, su hermana mayor me mira un segundo con esos ojos grises como los de él y sé que, aunque no lo dice, me agradece por hacer feliz a su hermanita.

Verlas partir en parte me reconforta porque sé esas galletas por insignificantes que sean, significan más que lo que mi mente puede llegar a procesar. Serán unas niñas fuertes, como su padre, lucharán en esta vida porque ese es el papel que les ha tocado desarrollar y es ahora que en parte entiendo porque Henna y mi propio hijo se enamoraron de un Everdeen, ambos son luchadores.

De regreso a la panadería, me siento detrás del mostrador y pienso en Henna una vez más. Sé que sus pequeñas niñas le darán a su madre esa galleta que yo mismo he elaborado y sonrió. Sonrió porque tal vez, si tengo suerte, ella piense en mí como yo he pensado en ella cada día desde que la conocí.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, he aquí mi reto xD<strong>

**Siguiendo el orden de instrucciones, explicaré cómo está lo del reto:**

**Un grupo de chicas a las que aprecio y del cual formo parte, se nos ocurrió hacer un reto encadenado partiendo de las situaciones, personajes o contextos que a nosotras se nos hicieran un reto poder escribir. **

**Alphabetta me retó a mí a escribir un One-Shot sobre el Sr. Mellark, la Sra. Everdeen y el Sr. Everdeen; en el cuál tenía que desarrollar una historia dónde el Sr. Mellark conociera a Sra. Everdeen y fueran amigos, él estaría enamorado de ella pero entonces el carismático chico de la Veta se robó el corazón de la mamá de Katniss para después huir juntos, incluyendo un epílogo dónde un año después del accidente dónde fallece el Sr. Everdde, el padre de Peeta le regala 3 galletas a Prim: una para ella, otra para su hermana y otra para su madre. (Dándoles un nombre) **

**Debo decir Alpha, que la palabra reto fue la mejor forma de definir lo que he escrito. No sabía de dónde partir, no sabía que enfoque darle y mucho menos que hacer, pero al final creo que no me ha quedado del todo mal xD**

**Cómo pudiste leer, lo adapté de manera un poco diferente a lo propuesto, pero tomando todos los elementos que me habías pedido, espero que fuera de tu agrado porque lo hice con mucho cariño aunque le sufrí xD**

**Bueno, recapitulando con esta explicación sobro el Reto Encadenado: Alphabetta me retó a mí y yo, reté a G. Applause con una historia sobre el Primer amor de Prim, la cuál, muero por leer. **

**A todo aquél que se tope con esto, por favor no me juzgue xD**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto! **

**Un beso, Lauz9.**

**PD: Nunca debiste pedir nombres Alpha jajaja lo que más tardo cuándo hago un tributo es al buscarle un nombre xD No tienes idea de cómo busqué y he aquí la razón de los nombres que les he dado:**

**Henna: **Leí sobre muchas plantas para poderle dar un nombre, escogí esta porque además de parecerme bonito, tiene propiedades cosméticas y medicinales que me parecieron interesantes,

**Aspen: **Si que fue difícil, pasé de plantas a árboles y al final me decidí por él porque es Álamo y por lo que leí, es un árbol que se adapta a su entorno, un sobreviviente. Sus hojas tiene forma de corazón, lo cual, me pareció tontamente cursi xD

**Carum: **Se refiera a una semilla que algunas veces se le agrega al Pan de Centeno. Facilita su panificación junto con la harina de trigo. La semilla se llama Alcaravea (Carum Carvi). Este fue el más difícil, pero Carum me gustó y fue el que elegí al final. xD


End file.
